


Человекобедствие

by m_izar



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_izar/pseuds/m_izar
Summary: Наверное, он все же потерял сознание, потому что следующее, что он осознал — его больше никто не держит. Волрайдер, наконец-то, угомонился, и теперь Майлз просто лежал на боку, тяжело дыша, а наниты холодной простыней обернули его тело.— Легче ведь не станет, да? — его голос прозвучал надтреснуто и слишком громко в душном воздухе спальни. — Все должно быть хуже некуда, каждый раз, чтобы ты смог получить именно то, что тебе нужно.--Постгейм!АУ. Майлз просыпается. Пытается жить дальше.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [human disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848041) by [malatruse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malatruse/pseuds/malatruse). 

Первое, что он увидел — бойня; оторванные и переломанные конечности повсюду, кровь. Даже при том, что крики он услышал раньше, первым, что достигло сознания, была едкая вонь погнившей крови. Она забивала нос, оседала во рту. Кровью были забрызганы стены, кровь растеклась по полу. Даже с закрытыми глазами он мог…

Мог видеть… с закрытыми глазами?

Со сдавленным стоном Майлз заставил себя открыть глаза.

Поначалу он никак не мог сообразить, что видит. Словно две картинки накладывались одна на другую — на одной беспорядочно мелькали уже не такие чистенькие, как когда-то, коридоры здания; другая, неподвижная и дрожащая, шла черно-желто-красной рябью. Мокрый пол провалился у стены напротив.

К его конечностям начала возвращаться чувствительность, но когда он попробовал пошевелиться, они показались ему неподъемными и онемевшими. До него внезапно дошло, что он должен быть в агонии от боли. По факту, он должен быть мертв. Мысль заставила его удвоить усилия в попытке подняться, двинуться, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Наконец-то ему удалось собрать себя с пола и привалиться к стене, но как только он позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением, боль разом обрушилась на него.

Мгновенно парализованный ею, он снова закрыл глаза, чувствуя головокружение от стремительного движения по лабораториям, пока его тело обессиленно и неподвижно сидело на месте. Это что, Волрайдер? — пришла заторможенная мысль.

**я чувствую, как ты смотришь через меня. знаю, что теперь ты мой носитель.**

Слова прозвучали скрежещущим эхом, искаженные, едва доступные для понимания. Майлз с усилием снова открыл глаза и с зачастившим сердцем попытался заблокировать двоящуюся картинку одной только силой воли. И это, вроде… сработало. Безумное мельтешение и крики поблекли, пусть и не исчезли полностью. Ну, хоть так. Видимо, на лучшее можно было не рассчитывать, раз уж теперь он одержим Волрайдером или что-то в таком духе. Если произошло именно это. А на то и было похоже, учитывая все увиденное. И услышанное. И прочувствованное.

**да, ты. уже заметил, что не умираешь?**

Майлз осмотрел себя. Он уже видел обрубки пальцев, давно переставшие кровить. Поморщившись, он задрал рубашку, чтобы проверить, как там обстоят дела с дырками от пуль, и с удивлением обнаружил, что они начали более-менее затягиваться. Судя по всему, прямо с пулями внутри. Но если уж выстрелы его не убили, он сильно сомневался, что застрявший внутри металл сможет. На самом деле, даже если бы Вернике не затеял ту казнь, он, скорее всего, все равно умер бы из-за того, как Волрайдер пересчитал им все стены после смерти Билли. Учитывая падения и удары, организованные ему существом, превратившим Криса Уокера в мясной фарш, странно, что он до дверей смог добраться.

Впрочем, сосчитать все разы, когда он должен был умереть, становилось все сложнее. Когда он оказался привязан к креслу, попавшись Трагеру, например. Когда Крис Уокер швырнул его с террасы второго этажа. Черт, да он должен был умереть сразу же, как только Меркофф перехватили электронку от стукача. Не говоря уже о всех ужасах Маунт Мэссив, которые только чудом не отправили его на тот свет.

**помоги мне бог, думаю, я видел волрайдера.**

— Прекрати… — прошипел Майлз сквозь зубы. Горло горело.

Голос Волрайдера колючей проволокой ворочался в мозгу, его эхо неприятной вибрацией отдавалось в зубах. Призвав на помощь остатки своих сил, Майлз встал на ноги, тяжело навалившись на стену. Его ответ только вызвал у этой штуки какую-то пародию на смех, битым стеклом зазвеневшую в голове. Он с трудом удержался на ногах и снова закрыл глаза, наплевав на то, что будет видеть только кровавый след, оставленный Волрайдером. Лишь бы голова перестала идти кругом от двоящейся в глазах картинки.

И она перестала, хотя увидеть со стороны самого себя, ковыляющего словно на последнем дыхании, было достаточно дико. Он подавился вдохом и открыл глаза обратно, резко повернув голову. И, конечно же, из дальнего конца коридора к нему приближалась скелетоподобная фигура, уже успевшая погонять его по психушке. В этот раз, впрочем, он не боялся.

**бесполезен слабым,** сказал Волрайдер, приблизившись вплотную. Лишенное черт лицо было всего в паре сантиметров от лица Майлза. А потом он двинулся еще ближе, прошел сквозь одежду, через кожу и мышцы, прежде чем у Майлза успела возникнуть даже мысль о сопротивлении.

Сначала это было похоже на червей, копошащихся под кожей. Шум в ушах… яркость… Все его органы чувств отозвались зудом, унять который не представлялось возможным. Но у него наконец-то появились силы, чтобы идти — он уже шел. Он резко остановился и чуть не упал из-за этого.

**не дергайся, разве ты не хочешь выбраться из этого гиблого места?**

— Я могу идти сам, просто… — они снова начали двигаться, Майлз вовремя успел опереться рукой на стену, чтобы они поймали равновесие, — дай мне…

Он попробовал сделать шаг, Волрайдер сделал то же самое с другой ногой, и они рухнули на колени.

**ты слаб, позволь мне это сделать.**

— Ты вообще ногами пользовался хоть раз? Ты разве не… типа — парил?

Или проскальзывал под закрытые двери. Если бы гудение, издаваемое нанитами, не было таким назойливым, Майлз содрогнулся бы при воспоминании о том, как черный туман просачивался в комнату. Вместо этого он рывком встал на ноги. _От существа, чье имя буквально означает, что оно обкатало стены, как-то ждешь, что оно будет способно, ну, знаешь — крутить педали…_

**майлз. майлз апшер. не будь ты моим носителем, я бы вырвал у тебя легкие за это.**

— Ага, конечно. Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Майлз почувствовал, как Волрайдер смеется, звук запузырился в его собственной груди. Он не ответил, но вернул Майлзу полный контроль над телом, чтобы они начали уже выбираться с подземных уровней комплекса.

По пути им попалось сломанное инвалидное кресло, и рука инстинктивно потянулась за камерой. Волрайдера позабавило, как он поднес к глазам то, что от нее осталось. Экран отвалился, повиснув на одном проводе, объектив был разбит вдребезги. Майлз аккуратно вытащил карту памяти и выбросил обломки. По крайней мере, у него остался весь видеоматериал. Скорее всего. И все же — не считая его самого, камера была единственной свидетельницей всего, что тут произошло за эту ночь, и Майлза посетило ощущение потери.

На какое-то время он завис, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он уже понял по мародерской эскападе Волрайдера, что служебный выход заблокирован, и что единственным способом выбраться остался лифт, на котором он сюда спустился. Добравшись до приемной, он уже искал другие выходы, но все прочие двери были точно так же заблокированы. Идти было некуда.

Но Волрайдер потянул его дальше, в направлении, полностью повторяющем его путь к лифту. Защитный шлюз, осознал Майлз, ну конечно, на этот раз он точно сможет выбраться. Вот только там, где он ожидал обнаружить аварийную лестницу или хотя бы провал верхнего этажа, была только глухая шахта, уходящая вверх за предел видимости. Довольно ограниченный предел, к слову.

Майлз уже успел приуныть по этому поводу, когда услышал:

**так ты хотел знать, сможем ли мы крутить педали, майлз апшер? возможно, я никогда не пользовался ногами, но это я могу.**

На секунду гул стал громче, от усилившейся пульсации и давления в висках Майлз немного поплыл, и тогда его ноги оторвались от крыши кабины лифта.

Перед глазами замелькали стойки раздвижных опор, красные огни и номера, пока они стремительно неслись вверх, и встречный поток воздуха обтекал тело, а потом они оказались под открытым небом. Волрайдер отделился от него, словно лопнула слишком туго натянутая струна, и Майлз упал на колени.

— Куда ты нас приволок? — выдохнул он.

**воздух,** незатейливо прокомментировал Волрайдер, **воздух, небо, по-настоящему, наконец-то по-настоящему.**

Майлз огляделся. Верхний этаж здания обрушился вокруг лифта, и особо смотреть было не на что — ну, не считая сломанных балок и свисающей кусками кровельной плитки. Прямо перед собой он увидел излучающий торжество силуэт Волрайдера, а через него — слегка приближенные и размытые очертания главного корпуса и деревьев за ним. Дождь уже прекратился, на горизонте забрезжил рассвет. Майлз вдохнул полной грудью — впервые за все то время, что он был заперт в ловушке извилистых коридоров и затопленных подвалов или был вынужден бегать под проливным дождем.

А потом поменялся ветер, и он уловил запах дыма.


	2. Chapter 2

Он мог и раньше догадаться. После самосожжения отца Мартина часовня оказалась охвачена огнем, и не было никого способного — или хотя бы пытавшегося — его погасить. Оттуда, где они сейчас стояли, пожар не просматривался, но запах… Когда Майлз был в часовне, дело обстояло не так плачевно, теперь же вонь горелой плоти забивала все прочие запахи.

Майлз осторожно поднялся с колен. Он прекрасно понимал, что они не могут здесь оставаться; ситуация неприятно напомнила ему, как он сидел, уткнувшись лбом в колени, на мокрой траве внутреннего двора лечебницы — вырвался из одной западни, чтобы угодить в другую — раздавленный пониманием, что ему все равно придется пойти обратно.

Волрайдер посмотрел на него с любопытством, но Майлз его проигнорировал, развернувшись к провалу шахты. На дальней стене была аварийная лестница, видавшая и лучшие времена, но следующий этаж начинался слишком далеко внизу, чтобы добраться до него без ее помощи, а Майлз не собирался позволять Волрайдеру снова провернуть тот трюк, который тот отколол, чтобы поднять их сюда.

Не оставив себе шанса передумать, он прыгнул. На какое-то мгновение он завис в свободном падении над зиящим внизу провалом _(не так уж и далеко, тут не так уж и далеко)_, а потом его руки сжались на холодном металле, ноги нашли опору на перекладине лестницы. Конструкция зловеще заскрипела, и ему показалось, что сейчас он упадет, но момент прошел, и Майлз начал спускаться вниз. Он мог чувствовать Волрайдера где-то над собой, не насмехающегося и не задающего вопросы, просто наблюдающего. Изучающего. Убеждающегося в чем-то?

Он продолжил спускаться, надеясь добраться до нижних этажей, но успел преодолеть всего пару из них, когда вместо следующей перекладины его нога провалилась в воздух. _Черт._ Бросив взгляд назад, он увидел провал выходной площадки лифта всего парой метров выше. Следующая была слишком далеко внизу, он даже толком рассмотреть ее не мог в темноте. Он определенно сумеет допрыгнуть, если окажется чуть выше — на его стороне будет гравитация. Но будет больно.

Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы, немного поднялся, очутившись вровень с этажом, мимо которого только что спускался.

Через ближайшее окно падал свет, и Майлз отчетливо видел ковровую дорожку на полу и, что самое главное, отсутствие решеток. Он задержал дыхание, настраиваясь, а потом оттолкнулся от лестницы и прыгнул.

Верхняя часть его тела вполне успешно завершила прыжок, а вот коленям повезло меньше. Удар вышиб из него весь дух, и он начал медленно сползать с края. Обрубки свело болью, когда он впился пальцами в ковровое покрытие, пытаясь подтянуться. Ноги никак не находили опоры.

_М-да,_ уже не в первый раз подумал Майлз, _зря я это сделал._

Что-то схватило его за шиворот, приподняло и закинуло прямо в коридор.

**о чем ты думал, делая это? ты мой носитель, я не дам тебе умереть, пока сам с тобой не закончу. ты понял меня? не хочешь помощи, хорошо, но убить себя я тебе не позволю.**

— Я и не пытался, — Майлз с трудом выпрямился. — Уж поверь, страдай я суицидальными наклонностями, меня бы тут уже не было.

**тогда не веди себя так.**

Он покачал головой и пошел по коридору. Незаколоченным оказалось только окно возле лифта, и Майлз с тоской вспомнил о режиме ночного видения на своей камере. Но Волрайдер без всяких усилий шарился в темноте, темно-серым пятном маяча впереди, разведывая путь и подталкивая вперед, если Майлз начинал колебаться. Территория, по которой они продвигались, выглядела почти нетронутой ничем, кроме времени — ни крови, ни посланий на стенах, только плесень и пыль, и много-много запертых дверей. Складывалось впечатление, что эта часть комплекса была исключительно показушной, этакая ширма для потенциальных инвесторов, и на самом деле здесь никогда и никого не содержали.

Внезапно Волрайдер сделал стойку.

**люди.**

Он устремился вперед, и Майлз рванул было следом, но споткнулся и чуть не провалился прямо в дыру в полу, успев только увидеть, как Волрайдер скрылся за углом. Что-то проломило потолок и кто знает, сколько еще нижних этажей. Очень похоже на погром, который мог бы устроить Крис Уокер, окажись он тут поблизости. Не исключено, что так оно и было.

Его мысли прервал полный ужаса вопль, раздавшийся откуда-то снизу. Внутри забурлил адреналин, и он заставил себя присесть у самого края дыры, чтобы спрыгнуть вниз. От попытки сфокусироваться на зрении впавшего в кровавый раж Волрайдера толку оказалось немного — по размытой движением картинке было невозможно что-то понять. Майлз побежал, прихрамывая, едва ноги коснулись пола — через наполовину снесенные с петель двери и вглубь следующего коридора. Он завернул за очередной угол, когда крик захлебнулся слишком знакомым Майлзу хрипом.

— Эй? — позвал он.

Никто не ответил. Что-то шлепнулось в дальнем конце коридора, и Майлз уже знал, что там найдет, еще до того, как приблизился. Труп, еще теплый, практически разорванный на части, со сплошной кровавый раной вместо горла. Майлз все еще мог чувствовать кровь на языке, кровь сворачивалась у него на руках… Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя эхо чужих ощущений, стараясь отгородиться от двоящегося канала восприятия.

— Волрайдер! — выкрикнул он, хотя все его инстинкты этому противились. Эхо разнесло голос, но вместо ответа он получил только еще одну волну адреналина.

Вдалеке раздались еще крики, на этот раз сопровождаемые выстрелами. Приступ паники швырнул его на колени. И тогда Майлз сделал единственное, что могло отвлечь Волрайдера от расправы — сжал руку в кулак и со всей дури врезал по стене.

Это было больно. Майлз проглотил крик — ну, по крайней мере сумел снизить его громкость до минимума. Он застонал от боли, прижав руку к животу, пусть даже любое прикосновение причиняло только еще больше боли. Остаток отрубленного пальца словно огнем жгло, а средним Майлз даже шевельнуть не мог, не вцепившись до крови зубами в губу. Это была, наверное, вторая по степени ущерба вещь, которую он сам с собой сотворил (не считая безусловно лидирующего в этом списке расследования чертовой психушки), но все равно он оскалился с мрачным удовлетворением. Крики-то стихли.

Волрайдер материализовался перед ним с крайне неодобряющим видом.

— Кого ты убил? — спросил Майлз.

**люди с оружием. люди меркофф. будь у них шанс, они бы убили тебя, майлз.**

— А этого зачем? — он повернул голову в сторону распластанного у дальней стены тела.

**…мне просто захотелось? мне не нужен для этого повод, это то, для чего я был создан.**

— Нет, — Майлз встал лицом к лицу с Волрайдером, — так не пойдет. Если ты собираешься убивать людей налево и направо, то я… — он сглотнул. — Если я умру, ты тоже умрешь, так?

**у тебя не получится себя убить.**

— Гарантирую, я найду способ. Считай, я только что дал тебе достойную мотивацию. А если вокруг не окажется никого живого, то некому будет тебя приютить.

Его окатило чужой яростью, Волрайдер даже угрожающе потянулся к нему, но все, что он в итоге сделал, это сказал:

**хорошо. но я буду убивать тех, кто представляет угрозу для твоей жизни.**

Майлз согласно кивнул. Волрайдер снова к нему потянулся, и на этот раз действительно схватил. Чтобы потащить дальше по коридору.

Но не сильно далеко.

Еще до того, как он увидел штурмовые винтовки, до того даже, как услышал скрип половиц под тяжелыми ботинками, Волрайдер отпихнул его в сторону. Майлз закрыл глаза, но с выходящей за рамки человеческих возможностей отчетливостью продолжал видеть людей в военной форме — у всех в руках оружие, все они явились сюда по его душу. Он заставил себя смотреть, как Волрайдер расчленял их одного за другим, и слава богу боль в руке достаточно привязала его к собственному телу, чтобы не попутать окончательно, под чьими когтистыми пальцами ломались их кости.

Один, второй, третий упал на пол. Но тут же до его слуха донесся звук быстро приближающихся шагов.

Они успели вызвать подкрепление.


	3. Chapter 3

Жажда крови Волрайдера заволокла сознание, и Майлз позволил себе в нее окунуться. Это были плохие люди — люди, которых прислали похоронить все, что он тут откопал, и его самого заодно, и у него не было ни единой причины, чтобы не повырывать им позвоночники и не искупаться в их крови. Он отдал Волрайдеру контроль и постарался не наступать на дорожку из трупов, которую тот за собой оставлял. Какая-то его часть — та, что ярко и горячо горела гневом — так сильно ненавидела этих людей за то, что они никогда не познают ад, через который он здесь прошел, через который здесь прошел каждый пациент.

Они расчистили себе путь через лечебницу, уничтожив каждую из надоедливо стекающихся к ним групп. Майлз никогда не считал себя склонным к насилию — даже под угрозой смерти его первым порывом всегда было убегать, а не кидаться в бой — просто оказалось что-то заразное в этом почти стихийном разрушении.

Волрайдер резвился где-то впереди, когда Майлз застрял возле безжизненного тела Трагера, но вернулся, чтобы помочь ему закончить начатое. Где-то глубоко внутри он понимал, что вина за случившееся с ним лежит не только на свихнувшемся докторе, но это не остановило его, когда он потрошил и драл труп на части ничуть не хуже Волрайдера. Разве что не так быстро.

Он осел на пол, тяжело дыша, и в то же мгновение возле головы свистнула пуля. Волрайдер легко разделался с очередной группой. Во всех группах были только мужчины. Майлз уже не в первый раз обратил на это внимание — за все время он так и не увидел ни одной женщины — ни среди пациентов, ни в женском отделении, ни среди тех трупов, которые он успел осмотреть. _Осталось еще столько всего, что я не узнал про это место._ Того, что он мог бы никогда не узнать. Того, что он, вероятно, и не захочет знать. Но та же самая потребность докопаться до сути, которая изначально привела его в Маунт Мэссив, заставит его выяснить все до конца в любом случае.

Майлз осознал, что Волрайдер продолжил истреблять наемников Меркофф — и откуда они только лезли? Он прислушался к отдаленным крикам, наблюдая, как бойцы по очереди превращаются в разрозненные куски мяса. Выстрелы стали глуше, вернулся запах смолянистого дыма, уже проникший во все коридоры. Пожар, должно быть, распространился. Острое желание выбраться наружу стало невыносимым. Где-то впереди Волрайдер нашел главный вход, двери которого — _наконец-то!_ — чудесным образом оказались не заперты. Охранники уже были нейтрализованы и единственное, что теперь отделяло его от свободы, это…

…бизнесмен и пациент?

Майлз оказался на ногах так быстро, что у него закружилась голова, но прежде чем он успел сделать хоть шаг, Волрайдер уже схватил одного из них, поднял его над полом (точно так же, как он не так давно проделывал с Майлзом), и начал поднимать еще выше.

Он знал, что не успеет вовремя, во всяком случае, кого-то спасти точно не успеет, но хоть что-то он должен был сделать. Был ли этот человек из Меркофф? Майлз не знал и не мог знать. И Волрайдер этого знать не мог. И это заставило его сжать в кулак свою отбитую руку, чтобы боль запульсировала в ней с новой силой.

Волрайдер снова вернулся. Он ничего не сказал, но приближаться вплотную не стал, сохраняя дистанцию в пару метров.

— Хватит, — процедил Майлз сквозь зубы. — Тебе абсолютно все равно, кого убивать, ты просто не в состоянии, — он перевел дыхание. — Не в состоянии остановиться.

Он попытался вспомнить все, что успел выяснить об эксперименте, о легендах, о кошмарах Билли Хоупа. Он против воли оказался связан с существом, которое не поддавалось контролю, и почти позволил себе пойти у него на поводу под гнетом всего, что на него навалилось. Но нет. Майлз не мог позволить этому случиться. Именно это он и пытался предотвратить, именно поэтому отключил систему жизнеобеспечения вопреки своему недоверию к Вернике. Он не мог позволить Волрайдеру свободно разгуливать по миру, и существовал только один способ его остановить.

**майлз, нет.** Волрайдер дернулся ближе. **нет. я могу остановиться, могу дать тебе силы, если хочешь. вместе мы можем быть так сильны…**

Майлз чувствовал, что он предлагает это искренне, но все равно отрицательно покачал головой.

**позволь доказать тебе.**

Волрайдер переместился ближе, замешкавшись напротив, словно ожидая… приглашения? Реакции? Он увидел себя так, как видел его Волрайдер — потрепанного, изможденного до темных кругов вокруг глаз. Он сформулировал мысленно _докажи,_ и когда Волрайдер снова слился с ним, на его — _их_ — коже приподнялись волоски, а боль отступила. _Выведи меня отсюда,_ подумал он, и они с Волрайдером пошли (или, скорее, поплыли) к выходу, через приемную, мимо окровавленных лохмотьев и на залитый рассветным солнцем двор.

В конце аллеи стояла машина Майлза, и кто-то ковылял в ее направлении, приволакивая ногу.

**второй все еще жив,** сказал Волрайдер, **и смотри, я не пытаюсь его убить.**

— О да, весьма впечатляюще, — пробормотал Майлз, не спуская глаз со своей машины и мучительно вспоминая, не оставил ли он ключи внутри. Мигнули габаритные огни; да, определенно оставил.

— Ворота заперты, он не проедет.

Машина не трогалась с места — человек в ней тоже это понял.

**мы можем это исправить.**

— Нет, не смей!

**я не причиню ему вреда. только подтолкну.**

Вокруг поднялось подобие ветра, совсем как тогда в шахте лифта — черная, низко гудящая воронка, заставившая его кожу онеметь, пронеслась к воротам.

**ты тоже,** требовательно велел Волрайдер, и Майлз вытянул руку в том же направлении. Ударная волна прокатившегося по всему телу импульса вырвалась наружу, врезалась в его машину, развернула ее на месте и вынесла вместе с воротами за пределы территории.

Всплеск энергии рассеялся, и Майлз осел на землю. Волрайдер отделился от него дрожащим маревом и собрался затем в единую форму, обернувшись плотным сгустком черноты в янтарном утреннем свете.

_Я хочу убраться отсюда,_ подумал он, не находя в себе сил произнести это вслух.

**мы можем уйти. ничто нас не остановит.**

_Ты разве не привязан к месту, или как это все устроено?_

Волрайдер развеселился.

**я порождение горных глубин, но и человеческих умов тоже. я могу быть везде, где есть люди.**

Майлз задумался над этим, взвешивая все за и против решения позволить чему-то настолько опасному контактировать с другими людьми. Но сама мысль о том, чтобы остаться здесь, посреди развалин лечебницы, заставила его желудок подскочить к горлу — никогда больше не увидеть ни единой живой души за пределами этого маленького ада.

Плюс, надо было учитывать Меркофф. Из Маунт Мэссив они, может, и сбежали, как крысы с тонущего корабля, но черта с два все было кончено. Майлз не любил бросать дела на полпути. У него остался видеоматериал, остались полезные знакомые (скорее всего), которые согласятся его выслушать, он получил взаймы что-то вроде новой жизни. И Волрайдер поклялся сдерживать свою природу — на большее он и не надеялся.

Так что, возможно, до тех пор, пока он не поймет, как разобраться со всем этим бардаком, он мог бы просто пойти домой.


	4. Chapter 4

Прежде чем что-либо предпринять, Майлз тщательно проанализировал свое состояние.

Вопреки всем его страхам, Волрайдер не вселился в него, нацепив на себя словно какой-то симпатичный костюмчик из мяса. Майлз по-прежнему помнил все, что произошло в Маунт Мэссив, и все, что происходило до этого, и он по-прежнему обладал собственной волей. Но сейчас только Волрайдер поддерживал в нем жизнь, он чувствовал ее пульсацию в каждой клетке тела как никогда отчетливо (хотя, не то чтобы ему было с чем сравнивать до смерти). С другой стороны — огнестрельные раны, минус два пальца и, вероятно, сотрясение мозга. А еще его кожа… ну, она выглядела мертвой. С него словно сошли все краски, он выглядел бледным и больным. Он выглядел как зомби, что уж там, и в довершение ко всему — он не имел ни малейшего понятия, не станет ли дальше только хуже.

В итоге, вместо того, чтобы размышлять о вечном, Майлз поднялся с земли, качнувшись на нетвердых ногах. Он прошел сквозь Волрайдера, которого такое обращение ничуть не смутило, судя по тому, как он разошелся туманом и собрался обратно позади. Майлз остался без своей машины, но во дворе еще было полно бронированных пикапов. Вряд ли они когда-нибудь снова понадобятся своим владельцам.

В первом, к которому он подошел, не оказалось ключей, и прошло слишком много лет с тех пор, когда Майлз в последний раз видел, как его друзья угоняли старые тачки после школы. Волрайдер не дал ему увязнуть в разочаровании.

**здесь.**

Там, где он припал к земле, блестело что-то металлическое.

Майлз подобрал ключи, не удержавшись от вопроса:

— Откуда ты вообще это все знаешь?

Даже при отсутствии лица Волрайдер каким-то образом умудрился выглядеть оскорбленно.

**я знаю все, что знаешь ты, майлз.**

— Ладно-ладно.

Майлз повернул ключ в зажигании, и на одно мгновение у него сердце в груди замерло, пока двигатель не завелся и машина не подала признаки жизни. Он оглянулся на Волрайдера, но тот уже переместился на пассажирское сиденье, снова излучая самодовольное превосходство над примитивным с его точки зрения продуктом человеческой инженерной мысли. Майлз решил не вдаваться в подробности. Только не после всего, что с ним приключилось.

Он вывел машину на дорогу и развернул ее к выходу, тяжелые обода пикапа с легкостью перевалили через снесенные с петель ворота.

Он выбрался.

От этой мысли у него закружилась голова, ему даже пришлось остановиться всего в паре метров от ограды. Все болело. Волрайдер посмотрел на него, и вид собственного тела, согнувшегося над рулевым колесом, странным образом прояснил окончательно, сколько всего он потерял в Маунт Мэссив.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он в итоге. — Я не могу сосредоточиться, пока ты так делаешь.

Как только Волрайдер приглушил все неприятные ощущения, он мысленно вернулся к задаче номер один — свалить из этого места подальше и поскорее.

Они добрались до маленького городка у подножия горы, но останавливаться в нем не стали. Майлз снял тут заранее комнату в мотеле, ключи от которой, как и все его деньги, остались в кошельке, вместе с телефоном доставшись тому, кто взял его машину. Таким образом, визит в мотель даже не рассматривался, как вариант. Хотя, если честно, он просто не хотел тут задерживаться — тут было все еще слишком близко к Маунт Мэссив.

Волрайдер в основном помалкивал, предоставив контроль Майлзу. Он, казалось, полностью ушел в созерцание видов, что Майлза более чем устраивало — за исключением тех моментов, когда он отводил его взгляд от дороги, чтобы внимательнее что-то рассмотреть. Они сумели миновать городок без всяких происшествий, не привлекая ничьего внимания, и самое главное — никого не убив. Майлз вздохнул с облегчением, когда они наконец-то выехали на трассу за чертой города.

Он мысленно начал составлять список дел первой необходимости.

_1\. Принять душ._

_2\. Уничтожить Меркофф._

_3\. Разобраться с проблемой Волрайдера._

Срочность третьего пункта напрямую зависела от его способности удерживать контроль, поэтому порядок выполнения поставленных задач он решил считать произвольным.

Но душ определено останется на первом месте.

Задним числом он внес в список четвертый пункт — записать впечатления от полученного опыта. Насколько это вообще было возможно. Все в его жизни теперь было под огромным знаком вопроса.

Через час он заметил, что залипает. Даже с глухой пульсацией боли, сковавшим тело холодом и не двоящимся пока что зрением, истощение все равно начало брать свое. Свободной рукой он потянулся к диску настройки радио. Динамики разразились шипением помех, и он выругался. Статика стихла, как только он убрал руку. Он на пробу повторил движение. Шум вернулся.

Майлз отметил про себя перспективу серьезных проблем с техникой в обозримом будущем.

Но в целом, до тех пор, пока он не прикасался к переключателю каналов, сигнал проходил достаточно четко. Музыка его взбодрила, а когда заиграл трек* из его старого плейлиста, он даже начал тихонько подпевать. Через определенные промежутки времени Волрайдер напоминал о себе любопытным «майлз, кто это?» или «как называется эта песня», и тогда ему приходилось говорить «я не знаю» или «прочти мои мысли и выясни сам».

Под звуки радио и вялый обмен репликами дорога начала походить на те поездки, в которые его брали родители, когда он был мелким. Он не видел родителей уже много лет с тех пор, как они развелись, но воспоминание все равно вызвало улыбку. Даже если нынешняя ситуация была несколько иной.

Его приподнятое настроение продлилось достаточно долго, чтобы успеть добраться до стоянки. Им бы хватило бензина еще на какое-то время, но Майлз хотел размять ноги. Волрайдер ощущался прохладной тяжестью в груди. Когда он находился в таком вот спящем режиме, его, вероятно, было невозможно заметить со стороны. Хотя, сама мысль о рое нанитов, затаившихся у него под кожей, вызывала желание почесаться. А еще Майлз подозревал, что Волрайдер начал слабеть вдали от места своего создания; но желания вернуться обратно он не изъявлял, и на том спасибо.

Время близилось к полудню, на стоянке собралось довольно много людей. Майлз прикинул варианты и устремился в одну из уборных, чтобы привести себя по мере возможности в порядок.

Так-то лучше. Теперь он был уже меньше похож на того, кто сбежал из психушки, а больше — на того, у кого есть некие причины для дырок от пуль в рубашке. И выглядел при этом достаточно вменяемо.

Разобравшись со своим внешним видом, он направился к основной причине этой остановки — торговой палатке в центре обслуживания. Кошелек он потерял, но у него остался дорожный чек на двадцать долларов, припрятанный в ботинке, и он потратил его на дешевую видеокамеру и пачку жевательной резинки. Продавец с подозрением уставился на его драную одежду и обрубки пальцев, но деньги взял без вопросов.

Камера шла в комплекте с батарейками (слава богу) и была слишком дешевой, чтобы в ней оказался предусмотрен режим ночной съемки, что означало одно — упомянутые батарейки рассчитаны минут на пять от силы. Он сунул ее в карман и развернул жвачку. По-хорошему, ему не помешало бы уже что-нибудь съесть, но на камеру ушли практически все деньги. По крайней мере у него появился дополнительный стимул ехать, ни на что больше не отвлекаясь.

**и куда мы едем.**

— Думаю, домой. Мне надо написать пару писем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *трек из старого плейлиста Майлза:   
The Allman Brothers Band - Whipping Post  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pCytK3LgfM


	5. Chapter 5

Дорога в город заняла еще час. Майлз бросил пикап на верхнем этаже парковки, не собираясь за ним возвращаться, и пустился в долгий путь пешком до своей квартиры. Он все время ловил на себе пристальные взгляды и пару раз даже проверил, не реет ли вокруг черное облако, готовое на кого-нибудь кинуться. Люди сторонились его, держа дистанцию, и Майлз только зубы сжимал, не вынимая рук из карманов. Через пару кварталов он сообразил, что это, скорее всего, из-за покрывающей его с головы до ног грязи и подсохшей крови, и чуть не засмеялся с облегчением.

Его хорошего настроения хватило ровно до лифта в многоквартирном доме, где он жил. Лифт тут был старого образца, не настолько старого, как те реликты в Маунт Мэссив, но тоже с металлической решеткой вместо автоматических дверей. _Всего несколько этажей,_ попытался он себя убедить, _так быстрее, и долго я в нем не пробуду._ Он простоял перед лифтом целую минуту, прежде чем Волрайдер взял на себя контроль над телом и провел их по лестнице.

Коридор на его этаже пустовал, никаких назойливых соседей, с которыми пришлось бы разговаривать, а запасной ключ нашелся в целости и сохранности над дверью. Но руки слишком дрожали, когда он попробовал открыть дверь, и у него получилось вставить ключ в замочную скважину только раза с четвертого.

Едва дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, внутри у Майлза словно разжалась невидимая пружина — он сполз на пол, согнувшись пополам. В квартире стояла привычная тишина, нарушаемая только приглушенными звуками пылесоса у соседей за стеной и уличного движения за окнами. Майлз нащупал в кармане куртки жесткий пластик купленной на стоянке камеры и выудил ее наружу. Включив ее, он на пробу снял свою квартиру — не всю, только ту ее часть, что была видна от входной двери.

— М-м, привет, я Майлз Апшер, и здесь я живу, — он повел камерой слева направо. — Кухня, плавно перетекающая в гостиную, ванная и там дальше спальня.

**с кем ты разговариваешь, майлз.**

— Ш-ш, я оставляю назидание потомкам. Или копам — если я однажды загадочно исчезну… Стоп, они же тебя не слышат. Упс. — Он развернул камеру на себя. — Меня зовут Майлз и я видел некоторое дерьмо.

Он засмеялся и отключил камеру. Тяжело встал и стянул ботинки.

У него был список, он не забыл. И раз уж прямо сейчас он не мог раздавить Меркофф, осталось кое-что, с чем он справиться мог. Он направился в ванную, напомнив себе не смотреться в зеркало лишний раз.

— Кыш! — сказал он, — я собираюсь в душ.

**я уже знаю, как ты выглядишь обнаженным.**

— Вот этого мне точно слышать не надо было. А теперь будь так любезен, оставь меня наедине с моим телом на пару минут.

**майлз, теперь это и мое тело, я тоже имею право принять в нем душ.**

— Пошел. Вон.

Волрайдер отделился от него, окатив острым разочарованием, и завис в дверном проеме, где так и остался пялиться в его сторону с немым укором. Майлз пришел к выводу, что теперь это максимум уединения, который ему в принципе светит, и начал снимать с себя грязную одежду.

Встать под теплые струи воды было, наверное, одним из самых прекрасных ощущений в его жизни. И как только он об этом подумал, тут же пришла мысль о еде, и о том, какая она восхитительная на вкус. И еще о сне. Единственный настоящий сон у него случился после того, как его подстрелили.

Он устало закрыл глаза. Волрайдер все так же наблюдал за ним. Майлз не хотел смотреть вниз. Осторожно он провел рукой по груди. Конечно, он уже видел свои раны, но сейчас, когда смылась вся кровь, рука сама потянулась к оставленным пулями дырам. Они уже затягивались, покрывшись корками струпьев, но даже с учетом того, как ненормально быстро это произошло, он на самом деле не верил, что они сами по себе заживут каким-нибудь сверхъестественным образом. Не помешали бы антибиотики…

**майлз.**

Он резко очнулся. Черт, кажется он устал намного сильнее, чем ему казалось. Выключив воду, он вышел из душа и вытерся насухо. На полотенце остались бурые следы, и Майлз решил его сжечь чуть позже — вместе со всей испорченной одеждой. Включая любимую куртку. Ну ладно, может, куртку он оставит. Или, по крайней мере, устроит ей достойные похороны.

Волрайдер так и маячил в дверях, и когда Майлз прошел сквозь него, наниты холодком растеклись по коже. Он не сомневался, что отрубится уже очень скоро, так что, он влез в старую растянутую футболку и двинул в сторону кухни, чтобы закинуть что-нибудь в желудок. Твердой пищей там и не пахло, зато были энергетики и спиртное. В итоге его выбор пал на старую банку консервированного супа _(консервы же не могут испортиться, правильно?)_, которую он тут же сунул в микроволновку. К его безграничному разочарованию, у этого супа оказался далеко не самый изысканный вкус. На самом деле, больше всего было похоже на испорченные помидоры и железо. Но он все равно затолкал в себя столько, сколько смог, а что делать с остатками решил подумать завтра.

Путь в спальню Майлз проделал уже на автопилоте. Он рухнул на кровать с последней внятной мыслью в голове — _никого не убивай, пока я сплю,_ и отключился раньше, чем успел понять, получил ли на нее ответ.

*

Майлз проснулся в холодном поту, сердце заходилось в груди в безумном ритме. На будильнике высветилось 10:15, солнце пробивалось через занавески. Он проспал остаток дня и ночь, но все равно чувствовал себя так, словно не спал вовсе. Он не смог вспомнить, что ему снилось, но у него осталось ощущение, словно там не обошлось без бегства по коридорам, лязга чудовищных ножниц Трагера и звука тяжелых шагов Криса Уокера.

Он со стоном перевернулся, потянувшись за телефоном, но вместо этого рука наткнулась на что-то цилиндрическое. Он проморгался и опознал в находке баночку с таблетками. Рядом в одну линию были выставлены еще несколько — болеутоляющее и остатки старых антибиотиков, даже флакон — _фу…_ — медицинского спирта.

Майлз осторожно сел на кровати. Предыдущий день был как в тумане. Часы, проведенные за рулем, путь домой, где он собирался…

— Черт! — он подскочил с кровати, споткнулся и не вписался в дверной проем. Он сбавил обороты и направился в гостиную, потирая ушибленное плечо.

В первую очередь он поискал взглядом Волрайдера, запаниковав на короткое мгновение, когда ему показалось, что тот куда-то слинял, но нет, сгусток клубящейся черноты обнаружился на холодильнике. Ну, по крайней мере, он ничего не разнес.

— Ты оставил в моей комнате таблетки?

**я знаю, что ты не пойдешь к врачу. ты нужен мне живым, майлз.**

Он вздохнул.

— Уж поверь мне, я в этом заинтересован не меньше твоего. Это номер… — его взгляд упал на камеру. — Номер четыре в моем списке дел — не умереть. И — да, я не могу пойти к врачу. Потому что врачи задают вопросы, вопросы типа «и как вы выжили со всеми этими дырками в груди?» или «о, боже, это еще что такое?».

Обшарив комнату взглядом, он увидел свой ноут именно там, где его и оставил — на столе.

**я знаю,** сказал Волрайдер с тенью раздражения.

Майлз откинул крышку ноута, застонал и отправился на поиски своих штанов. Они так и валялись на полу в ванной, карта памяти по-прежнему была в заднем кармане. В карманах куртки нашлось несколько документов, сложенных в несколько раз. Карта сама по себе ощущалось странно на ладони. Его лучшее оружие против Меркофф. Майлз бережно разгладил бумаги предплечьем. Но, сначала видеоряд.

«Этот формат файла поддерживается вашим медиа проигрывателем.  
Хотите открыть этот файл?»

_Нет, блять, не хочу,_ подумал он, но выбрал «да» все равно. Надо было убедиться, что файл не поврежден.

Начало записи он просмотрел без проблем, даже посмеялся в паре мест над собственной наивностью. А потом там появился Крис Уокер, сбрасывающий его со второго этажа, отец Мартин, нависший сверху, и началось его безумное бегство по коридорам. Он думал, что появление на записи Трагера заставит его нажать «стоп», но выключил видео намного раньше. Там был записан ад, и видеть самого себя, проходящего через этот ад с самого начала, проживать его заново, зная, что конец уже не изменить…

Этого должно быть достаточно, решил он и сохранил файл как «ВАЖНО МАТЕРИАЛЫ РАССЛЕДОВАНИЯ». Потом он открыл клиент электронной почты, посмотрел на свои искалеченные руки и понял, что писать будет со скоростью пять слов в минуту максимум.

_От кого: milesupshur@gmail.com_

_Кому: 10260110756@mutemail.com_

_Тема: Re: ЗАЦЕПКА / Противозаконная деятельность Меркофф_

_Не уверен, рабочий ли это адрес, но если так, пожалуйста, просмотри прикрепленный файл. Это видео, доказывающее твои обвинения в адрес Меркофф. В кое-что на нем будет сложно поверить, но если ты и правда там работал, ты поверишь._

_В подтверждение я так же прикрепляю некоторые документы, которые нашел в ходе моего расследования, и они чертовски убедительны даже сами по себе. Впрочем, зная Меркофф, может и нет._

_Если я не получу ответа в течение недели, я сам предам материалы огласке._

_Майлз._

Он нажал «отправить» и откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Этого должно быть достаточно.


	6. Chapter 6

Не оставив себе шанса засомневаться в собственном решении, Майлз встал и побрел на кухню. Волрайдер уже успел стечь вниз и повисеть над душой, пока он печатал, а теперь увязался следом, словно какая-то стремная смертоносная тень.

Его взгляд упал на оставшуюся со вчерашнего дня банку супа. Ее содержимое выглядело даже менее аппетитно, чем вчера, но с этим у Майлза проблем как раз не возникло, потому что он еще даже проголодаться не успел (а вот последнее уже настораживало). Но после испорченного кошмарами сна Майлз собирался окружить себя заботой и комфортом всеми доступными средствами.

Поэтому консерва отправилась в мусорку, а Майлз — приготовить себе что-нибудь более достойное. К счастью, его не было дома не настолько долго, чтобы все в холодильнике успело испортиться. Оставалось надеяться, что Волрайдер не испоганил сам холодильник, когда устроил там себе гнездовье. Даже не поворачивая головы Майлз чувствовал, как тот пристально следит за каждым его движением (на самом деле, он сильно сомневался, что сможет когда-нибудь привыкнуть к виду самого себя со стороны), а излишняя сосредоточенность на дополнительном зрении привела лишь к навязчивой мысли о необходимости надеть что-то еще, кроме одной только футболки. Но когда начала подгорать яичница, зрение само переключилось обратно на человеческое.

Управляться с кухонными принадлежностями шестью пальцами (плюс два больших) оказалось весьма проблематично. Обрубки разболелись от нагрузки на руки, особенно тот, которому досталось от удара об стену. Что ж, отличный повод забить на столовые приборы.

После завтрака он направился в ванную, чтобы навести порядок. Сваленная кучей одежда и полотенце были определены в мусорное ведро, а баночки с таблетками перекочевали из спальни обратно в ванную. Пришло время освежиться и самому; сначала болеутоляющее, потом немного антисептика на пальцы и раны на груди. Его кожа определенно стала выглядеть живее, а пулевые отверстия начали рубцеваться.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, на экране ноутбука мигало уведомление о новом сообщении.

_Уже?_ Скорее всего, это была очередная рекламная рассылка. Но он все равно должен был проверить.

_"Майлз!_

_Я рад, что ты в порядке. Извини, что втянул тебя во все это, я даже не подозревал, насколько плохо все закончится._

_По поводу твоего видео, спасибо, но у меня есть свое. Я отправил его прошлой ночью людям, которых я не могу назвать, но даю тебе слово — теперь дело в надежных руках._

_Но есть кое-что, о чем нам надо поговорить. Лично. Пожалуйста, сообщи мне, когда тебе будет удобно, и мы встретимся где-нибудь. Кстати, я также хочу вернуть тебе телефон и кошелек._

_Вейлон Парк"_

Майлз просто молча сидел и смотрел. Стукач — Вейлон — взял дело в свои руки, сам собрал доказательства. Все, через что он прошел в Маунт Мэссив, страх, боль… потеря пальцев. Все было впустую.

**нет,** одернул его Волрайдер. **если бы тебя там не было, я бы убил его.**

— Точно. Похоже на то.

Он набрал ответ.

_"Вейлон,_

_Я могу дать тебе свой адрес, можем встретиться у меня, если хочешь._

_Кстати, а с машиной моей что?!_

_Майлз"_

Отправив письмо, он захлопнул крышку ноутбука и распластался по столу. Он позволил глазам закрыться, и ему досталось несколько драгоценных минут покоя, прежде чем темнота под веками превратилась в сон, а сон обернулся очередным кошмаром.

Под окнами просигналила машина, и он резко сел ровно. Сердце гулко стучало в ребра. Часы утверждали, что он отключился часа на полтора, хотя Майлз мог бы поклясться, что прошла всего пара минут.

— Мне что, больше не суждено нормально спать?

**к несчастью для тебя, так и есть,** отозвался Волрайдер откуда-то слева.

Он застонал.

— Черт, серьезно? Супер. Мог бы сразу догадаться, что этим все и закончится. По крайней мере, ты не сидишь у меня на груди, пока я сплю, — он повернулся, чтобы поймать взгляд Волрайдера. — Так ведь? Ты ведь так не делаешь, да?

**…как часто ты спишь на спине?**

— На спине? Я не знаю. Я много ворочаюсь… стой, ты мне не ответил! — он схватил камеру и навел ее на Волрайдера. — Итак, это официальное признание всякой стремной фигни, которую ты, может быть, делаешь, а может, и не делаешь, пока я сплю. Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?

**майлз, я подпитываюсь кошмарами. ты должен был это знать.**

— Ладно. Сделаю вид, что так и было, — он выключил камеру. — То есть, ты типа высокотехнологичный вампир, сосущий кошмары. Допустим. Умоляю, скажи, что не будешь высасывать кровь из моих сосков, или вытворять еще какую-нибудь адскую поебень.

Волрайдер наклонил голову.

**для этого ты потерял слишком много крови.**

— Я… что? Это что, шутка? Ты вообще понимаешь, что такое юмор?

**тук-тук,** сказал Волрайдер.

Майлз открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал самый что ни на есть реальный стук в дверь. Он соскочил со своего кресла, заметавшись взглядом между дверью и Волрайдером.

— Так. Хорошо. Просто спрячься, лады? Не будем доводить моего домомучителя до припадка на ровном месте.

Волрайдер отчалил в спальню, и Майлз со вздохом провел рукой по волосам, а потом пошел открывать дверь.

Но в коридоре обнаружился не домовладелец. Для начала, этот тип был повыше и не узкоглазый. Майлз внезапно очень отчетливо осознал, что так и остался в одной футболке — в той же самой, в которой спал.

— Э… Думаю, ты ошибся дверью, — «приятель» вертелось у него на кончике языка, но он проглотил это слово, вместо него протянув, — дрррруг.

— Майлз Апшер?

Майлз кивнул.

Коллектор? Какой-то бедолага, которого отправили к нему по ошибке из детективного агентства, жаждущий выяснить, не изменяет ли ему жена? Сантехник пришел прочистить трубы…

— Я Вейлон. Вейлон Парк. Мы официально не были знакомы, так что…

— О, черт, — да, приглядевшись повнимательнее, Майлз вполне мог представить этого парня в робе пациента и с головы до ног залитого кровью. — Но я же еще не написал тебе свой адрес, ты как вообще сюда попал?

Вейлон бросил быстрый взгляд в конец коридора.

— Не могли бы мы обсудить это внутри?

**впусти уже его, майлз,** сказал Волрайдер, снова нарисовавшись в гостиной.

— А, ну да. То есть, входи конечно.


	7. Chapter 7

Майлз сделал шаг назад, чтобы Вейлон мог зайти, и невольно посмотрел на его ноги — он шел, прихрамывая.

— Извини, что без предупреждения, я просто не был уверен, безопасно ли обсуждать детали через электронную почту, потому что даже со всеми мерами предосторожности…

Он застыл на месте, его челюсть продолжала беззвучно двигаться, и Майлз даже почувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что первой его мыслью стало — _я должен это снять._ Но ведь именно так и он и собирался поступить. Он быстро нарисовал круг по комнате, чтобы успеть взять лучший ракурс, когда Вейлон оказался лицом к лицу с Волрайдером. Ну, как «к лицу», скорее к безлицему черепу.

— Помни о правилах, — напомнил Майлз Волрайдеру, хотя никаких убийственных вибраций от того не исходило, разве что какая-то садистская радость от произведенного эффекта. И на том спасибо. Он хлопнул Вейлона по плечу. — Ты как? Не бойся, сейчас он мирный. Ему просто нравится издеваться над людьми.

Вейлон отдернулся от его руки.

— Так. — Он потер пальцем переносицу (совсем как мама Майлза, когда у нее начинала болеть голова), а потом залез в свою перекинутую через плечо сумку и протянул пластиковый пакет, в котором, судя по всему, находились его вещи. — Извини, что взял твою машину, очень хотелось убраться оттуда поскорее. Но я рад, что ты нашел способ вернуться домой.

— Точно, моя машина! Ты ее пригнал?

Это была не самая лучшая тачка в мире, но она была с ним в непростые времена. Он даже имя ей дал, пусть даже в основном заканчивалось все криком «давай уже, ты, хуйня из-под коня!».

Переведя взгляд с Майлза на Волрайдера и обратно, Вейлон сказал:

— Кстати, об этом… — и стало ясно, что дальше будут плохие новости, — это одна из причин, по которым я здесь. Меркофф будет подчищать хвосты. Ярко-красная машина вроде твоей просто создана для того, чтобы притягивать взгляды. Я позаботился о том, чтобы ее уже не собрали обратно. Но сначала забрал твои документы.

Майлз застонал.

— Сначала моя любимая куртка, теперь моя машина. Дальше что, мне отрежут пальцы? — он театрально вскинул руки. — А, ну да.

При виде обрубков Вейлон побелел. _Понятно, дырки от пуль ему лучше не видеть._ Майлз опустил руки, намереваясь сунуть их в карманы, и вспомнил, что штаны так и не надел. Прежде чем он успел извиниться за свой вид, пара домашних треников прилетела ему прямо в голову. Он быстро их натянул, игнорируя смесь опаски и замешательства во взгляде, которым Вейлон наградил Волрайдера.

— Как ты добрался домой?

Майлз задумался, не вообразил ли Вейлон, что у Волрайдера есть какая-то фишка вроде телепортации, и тут же представил, насколько проще было бы попасть домой, будь это в самом деле так.

— О, я угнал грузовичок, ничего особенного.

«Угнал», конечно, громко сказано, но не то чтобы там остались свидетели, способные поспорить с его версией.

— Майлз, ты ведь избавился от машины, да?

— Ну, э-э, — он почесал затылок. — Я бросил ее на парковке.

— Ты… — Вейлон пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это было что-то неприметное.

Майлз прикусил губу и предположил:

— Ну, проблем возникнуть не должно, то есть, искать ее особо некому и все такое, — и больше чтобы сменить тему он спросил, — так как ты сюда добрался, если не на моей машине?

— Меня подбросила Лиза. Моя жена.

— Ты сказал жене, что тебе надо проведать какого-то незнакомого типа в его квартире?

Вейлон кивнул.

— Я ей все рассказал.

— М-м. И как она это восприняла?

— Не очень хорошо, — взгляд Вейлона скользнул по столу, остановился на видеокамере, которую Майлз отложил, пока одевался. — Это на нее ты все снял?

— А? О, нет, — он снова взял ее в руки, навел на Вейлона. — От той почти ничего не осталось. Экран треснул, корпус вдребезги… — он резко умолк. — Ты посмотрел видео?

Вейлон переступил с ноги на ногу, избегая смотреть в объектив.

— Мне показалось, так будет нечестно. Увидеть твою запись, не показав тебе свою.

— Справедливо. Догадываюсь, какого ты там говна хлебнул. Так кому именно ты отослал свое видео?

— Я уже говорил, я не могу…

Майлз остановил запись.

— Слушай, если есть хоть какой-то шанс, что Меркофф может через них выйти на меня, я имею право знать.

После секундного колебания Вейлон кивнул.

— Хорошо. Но все сложно. Они не как ФБР, это вроде как местная организация. Впрочем, они действуют не только в Колорадо, — он поморщился. — Знаю, звучит все менее и менее убедительно.

— Типа книжного магазинчика?

— Типа… чего?

— Есть такая книга… ладно, это не очень современная книга. Хотя, стой, это похоже на контору из SCP? Ты ведь знаешь о SCP*? Слушай, тебе не обязательно посвящать меня во все детали, но нам надо как-то скоординировать наши действия. Как только до Меркофф дойдет, что кто-то пытается испортить им жизнь, они начнут искать того, кто слил информацию.

Вейлон снова кивнул.

— Согласен, но тебе нужен более безопасный электронный адрес. Джимейл, серьезно? Еще и свое полное имя использовал. Я хочу сказать, я все понимаю, ты репортер и твое имя — это твоя визитная карточка, но…

Он открыл ноутбук Майлза.

— Эй, что ты делаешь?

Его взгляд остался прикован к экрану.

— Устанавливаю тебе безопасный мессенджер. Это займет всего пару минут. Меркофф меня не просто так наняли, чтоб ты знал.

Оставшись не у дел, Майлз потоптался на месте и наконец-то обратил внимание на пакет с вещами, которые ему вернул Вейлон. В первую очередь он поставил телефон на зарядку и проверил входящие. Десять сообщений от разных людей, все хотели знать, как у него дела, и не хочет ли он как-нибудь пересечься. Похоже, никого особо не встревожило его внезапное радиомолчание, но если начистоту, он уже не в первый раз вот так пропадал со всех радаров во имя репортерских расследований.

Кошелек — по-прежнему со всеми деньгами внутри. Ключи — от квартиры и от машины (последние теперь можно выкинуть). Пресс-карта. Последний раз он ее видел, когда делал пробную запись — как раз перед тем, как войти в лечебницу Маунт Мэссив.

Волрайдер навис у Майлза над плечом, пока тот наблюдал за Вейлоном.

**от него пахнет насилием. я хочу его сны.**

— Боже ж ты мой, — тихо простонал Майлз. — Он тебя слышит? Вейлон, ты это слышишь?

Но Вейлон не обратил внимание ни на одного из них.

— Как этот парень вообще там выжил?

**если ты позволишь мне питаться его кошмарами, я могу рассказать тебе.**

Майлз помотал головой.

— Нет. Это он пусть сам решает. Хотя, не думаю, что он на это пойдет.

На месте Вейлона Майлз бы ни за что не согласился прилечь на диван в доме человека, которого видел первый раз в жизни, чтобы какой-то робот-убийца мог наслать на него кошмары, только не при живой жене, ждущей его дома. _Но что важнее всего,_ подумал он специально для Волрайдера, _я не хочу ничего об этом знать, пока он сам не решит мне рассказать._

**хорошо.**

Волрайдер вытянул один длинный и тонкий палец и легко провел им по плечу Вейлона. Тот содрогнулся всем телом, резко повернув голову.

— Прекрати, — велел Майлз. — Он занимается важным делом.

— Даже если я не буду заниматься ничем важным, пожалуйста, не надо так делать, — сказал Вейлон. Он продолжил поглядывать то на Майлза, то на Волрайдера, как будто не был уверен, к кому обращался.

Волрайдер просительно посмотрел на него, и Майлз потер лицо чуть менее израненной рукой.

— Заканчивай, мы подождем вон там, — он отошел и уселся за кухонный стол, принявшись сверлить Волрайдера взглядом, пока не добился от него того же самого. — Мы поговорим, когда ты закончишь.

Вейлон неохотно повернулся к ним спиной, вернувшись к настройке ноута. Каким-то образом Майлз просто знал (по тому, как поникли его плечи, в том числе), что этот физический контакт хорошенько его встряхнул. Теперь он уже не будет так поглощен своим занятием, чтобы ничего вокруг не видеть и не слышать.

**его готовили к двигателю.**

Майлз прикусил губу, внутри взыграло любопытство. Вейлон не обернулся; он в самом деле не мог слышать Волрайдера.

_Что это значит?_ — спросил Майлз в итоге.

**его так и не поместили в сам двигатель, но они заставили его смотреть.**

_Смотреть на что?_

— Ладно, готово, — Вейлон встал со стула и направился в их сторону, впрочем, остановившись на изрядном расстоянии. — Имя твоего аккаунта и пароль сгенерированы рандомно, я записал их для тебя на случай, если забудешь. Этого должно быть достаточно для безопасной переписки. Еще ты должен удалить письмо, которой послал мне этим утром, просто на всякий случай.

— Без проблем, — ответил Майлз.

**спроси его.**

Майлз раздраженно зыркнул на Волрайдера.

Вейлон посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— Что такое?

**спроси его или дай мне спросить.**

— Эм. Вейлон, — медленно начал Майлз. — По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько стремно по-твоему будет, если я дам этому засранцу вселиться в себя, чтобы он мог с тобой поговорить?

— На десятку, — ответил он, не задумавшись и на мгновение. — Нет, извини, слишком поспешный ответ. Может, семь? Или шесть с половиной. А что? — он с опаской покосился на Волрайдера. — Что он хочет мне сказать?

— Не знаю, чувак, — соврал Майлз. — Может, извиниться хочет.

**майлз.**

Он пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Ну как, что скажешь?

Вейлон беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Но он ведь не… не будет тебя полностью контролировать?

Волрайдер засмеялся. **как будто у меня других дел нет.**

— Нет, я все еще буду здесь. — Вейлон кивнул и расправил плечи, глядя на Волрайдера. — Ладно, поехали.

Волрайдер прошел сквозь него, можно даже сказать — вошел в него. Больно не было, только вернулось это странное онемение и физически ощутимый, но неразличимый ухом низкочастотный звук, вибрирующий под поверхностью кожи, пробирающий до самых костей.

Они повернулись лицом к Вейлону, замершему с широко открытыми глазами. Когда он видел их такими в последний раз, вокруг них роилось черное облако нанитов. И теперь, когда они стояли перед ним, с Волрайдером в его полупассивной форме, выглядели они точь-в-точь так же, как тогда.

— Что? Ты ждал кого-то другого?

Вейлон криво усмехнулся.

— Да, это определенно Майлз.

_Хочешь попробовать?_

— **Вейлон,** — Волрайдер остановился, резонируя восторгом. — **Вейлон! майлзполучается!**

_Притормози, он тебя не понимает._

— **Привет,** — попробовал Волрайдер еще раз. — **Я в о л р а й д е р.**

_Так, ну не настолько же тормознуто._

— Привет, — промямлил Вейлон. — Я Вейлон.

— **Я з н а ю.**

Майлз фыркнул. Волрайдер тут же подавил его, и пришло довольно жуткое чувство неподвластности происходящего — он словно был всего лишь зрителем в своем собственном теле. Он сказал Вейлону, что не окажется под контролем, и Волрайдер сказал, что ему это не нужно, так что, это оказалось чем-то новеньким.

**успокойся, ты как ребенок. я просто хочу с ним поговорить.**

— Что ты хотел мне сказать? — спросил Вейлон.

— **Вейлон, я хочу, мне нужна твоя помощь.**

Майлз увидел, как лицо Вейлона принимает растерянное выражение. _Знаешь что? Думаю, это была не такая уж хорошая идея._

— Помощь с чем?

— **Присядь, пожалуйста,** — он указал на диван, и Вейлон напряженно сел. — **Ложись и закрой глаза.**

— Что? Зачем?

— **Затем, что большинство людей спят именно так.**

Вейлон вытаращился на них во все глаза.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я уснул? Зачем?

Волрайдер наклонил их голову, начиная терять терпение.

— **Ты хочешь помочь Майлзу, или нет?**

— Во-первых, я еще не согласился тебе помогать. И во-вторых, так это тебе нужна помощь, или все же Майлзу? Я не собираюсь ничего делать в таких неопределенных условиях, — он встал, схватил свою сумку и попятился к двери. — Что тебе от меня надо? Закончить то, что начали Меркофф? Все и так кончено! Блейр мертв, записи сгорели или испорчены, и я ничего тебе не должен, и ты прости меня, Майлз, но это уже слишком.

Они смотрели, как он дергает дверную ручку, распахивает дверь настежь и выскакивает в проем. Они не спускали с него глаз, пока он окончательно не скрылся из виду.

Волрайдер ослабил свою хватку. Произошедшее, судя по всему, оставило его в раздрае. Майлз втянул воздух, задержал дыхание, медленно выдохнул.

— Что ж, это был провал. — Ответа не последовало, и он добавил, — полагаю, теперь мы будем общаться исключительно по почте.

_О, и надо удалить ту электронку, что я ему послал…_ Он сел за стол, но как только коснулся ноутбука, тот зловеще заискрил.

— Да чтоб тебя… Может, пойдешь, поделаешь пока свои дела в сторонке, а?

То, как Волрайдер выдрался из его тела, было в разы болезненнее, чем до этого, и когда он оказался полностью снаружи, у Майлза осталось такое ощущение, словно по коже наждачкой прошлись. Волрайдер расстроился, это было ясно, но вот почему — тут могли быть варианты. Не рассчитывал же он, что весьма ограниченный опыт взаимодействия через Двигатель и Майлза сделает его экспертом по общению с людьми? Или его расстроила невозможность разгрузить немного своего носителя? Сама идея того, что он, возможно, пытался защитить его от самого себя, была смехотворной, но даже когда Майлз от нее отказался, при мысли об этом у него что-то поджималось в животе.

Он задумался, как бы написать Вейлону о том, что именно пытался сказать Волрайдер, и заодно проверить его новый и предположительно супер безопасный неотслеживаемый аккаунт. Но, учитывая его реакцию, просить его о подобном было действительно слишком.

Стукач. Майлзу было практически нечего терять, но было за чем гнаться, когда он приехал в Маунт Мэссив. Ну, или так ему тогда казалось. Но у Вейлона была хорошая должность в Меркофф, и платили ему, наверное, неплохо, не говоря уже о наличии жены. Он рискнул всем, раскрывая темные делишки компании.

Какое-то время Майлз просто сидел, застывшим взглядом уставившись на мигающий в пустом поле сообщения курсор.

Наконец-то он написал:

_Вейлон,_

_Извини за то, что случилось. Волрайдер не особо хорош в общении с людьми. Он не пытался тебе навредить. Да я бы и не позволил._

_Надеюсь, ты будешь и дальше держать меня в курсе. Я еще не решил, что буду делать дальше. Забыл попросить тебя держать руку на пульсе относительно планов М. У меня такое чувство, что мы о них еще услышим._

_Майлз._

Ну что ж, зато он наловчился чуть быстрее набирать текст восемью пальцами.


	8. Chapter 8

Ночью Майлз обнаружил аккуратный ряд таблеток аспирина на прикроватной тумбе. Он заинтригованно огляделся, но Волрайдера поблизости не наблюдалось (как и весь день до этого). Стоило расценивать это как белый флаг? Или угрозу?

Не обладая достаточным терпением, чтобы разбираться в его туманных мотивах, Майлз проглотил таблетки (поганец даже стакан воды оставил) и полез под одеяло.

*

Откуда-то издалека доносился церковный гимн. Его эхо отражалось от стен пыльных коридоров, накатывая волнами, нарастая, потом затихая, словно звук сам по себе гулял по лечебнице. А сквозь него пробивались едва различимые голоса. Голоса и еще звуки — скрежет метала по металлу, как будто кто-то натачивал нож, или как если бы звенели, цепляясь одна за другую, цепи.

Пол заскрипел под ногами, стоило ему сделать шаг. Он повернул голову и увидел, что в окно хлещет дождь. Но звук был не такой, какой бывает от тяжелых капель воды, больше походило на барабанную дробь из старого трека Led Zeppelin. И под всеми этими звуками, почти полностью ими перекрытый, раздавался мерный стук.

Кто-то выбивал дверь в конце коридора.

Он обернулся. Позади был завал из хлама, каких-то полок, столов и медицинского оборудования, и в нормальных условиях он бы предпочел поискать другой путь, потому что шансов пробраться сквозь это нагромождение не было. Но сейчас, в этом длинном коридоре с единственной дверью в конце, у него не осталось выбора. Там, с другой стороны…

Дерево раскололось. Что бы там ни было с другой стороны, через пару ударов оно сможет пройти.

Майлз кинулся к завалу, пытаясь протиснуться в щель под ним. Но чем дальше он пробирался, тем труднее становилось двигаться, а просвет в конце, казалось, все больше отдалялся с каждым отвоеванным сантиметром. Он знал, что не сможет выбраться, и тяжело сглотнув, начал пятиться обратно. Едва он вылез из-под завала, как дверь с треском проломилась. Не оглядываясь, он с бешено колотящимся сердцем рванул наверх, пытаясь взобраться на гору хлама. Зазубренные деревянные планки и обломанные ножки стульев затрудняли ему движение, но он мог бы пролезть в зазор под потолком, если только он успеет добраться до него…

Что-то ухватило его за штанину, и он яростно дернул ногой — затрещала ткань, что-то острое рассекло кожу. Он рванулся вперед еще отчаяннее. Верхняя часть его тела была уже в просвете, он почти выбрался, он сможет…

И тогда чьи-то пальцы с силой сомкнулись на его щиколотке и дернули обратно. Мир тошнотворно завращался и замер под неестественным углом, перевернувшись с ног на голову.

Майлз выхватил фрагменты грубых стежков на теле — у этого тела была могучая стать Криса Уокера, безумные глаза отца Мартина, оно щелкало ножницами Трагера, зажатыми в свободной руке. Руки Майлза тщетно загребали воздух в жалкой попытке ухватиться за что-нибудь, хоть за что-то, но ни до чего не дотягивались, даже до пола.

Где его камера? Что-то было не так, как он…

Ножницы раскрылись с пронзительным скрежетом металла о металл.

И тогда Майлз не выдержал и закричал.

*

Он был…

Он стоял перед подъемником, с предохранителями в одной руке и с камерой — в другой. Кто-то охал и бормотал у него за спиной, но он знал, что в безопасности. Пока что. Прямо перед ним виднелся необходимый ему ключ. Он вставил предохранители в гнезда, один за другим, а потом впечатал ладонь в панель управления. Механизм содрогнулся и вроде бы пришел в движение, а потом заглох. Майлз попробовал снова. И еще раз.

_Нет, все не так было, не так!_

Ключ должен был упасть… и тогда… тогда он должен был спуститься вниз и поднять его…

— Постой-ка, приятель!

Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет, Трагер был мертв, этого просто не могло быть…

Он перемахнул через стойку, со всех ног бросившись по извилистым коридорам, голос Трагера преследовал его, и еще стук, и крики других измененных со всех сторон. И в то же время он не видел никого вокруг, ни единого следа органики после тела в прачечной — ни крови, ни частей тел, ни вышибленных мозгов, только грязные коридоры и звуки. Ритмичная музыка снова заиграла на самом пределе слышимости, на этот раз не просто один бит, но и подпевающий голос.

_Ни слезы, ни молитвы тебе уже не помогут…_

Он добрался до лифта, но у него не было ключа. Он дернул металлическую решетку двери, перекрывающей путь на следующий этаж, но от нее ключа у него тоже не было. Ему оставалось только или ждать, или возвращаться.

Прежде чем он успел принять хоть какое-то решение, его перехватил Трагер, заблокировав единственный путь к отступлению. Что-то в нем казалось сломанным, словно у заводной игрушки, но его голос, когда он заговорил, звучал чисто и все так же насмешливо.

— Вот ты где, трусишка.

Майлз примерз к месту. Он посмотрел на свои руки. Все десять пальцев. Трагер был жив и собирался отрезать ему пальцы. _НЕТ!_ Он не сможет пережить это еще раз. Он вжался спиной в металлические прутья, неизбежная боль горячо плеснула кислотой на язык.

И все это время Роберт Плант завывал — _всю прошлую ночь простонал у плотины… всю прошлую ночь простонал у плотины… как ты там детка, как там наш дом…*_

*

Он распахнул глаза, слепо моргая в попытке понять, где он вообще находится. В спальне? Скупые отсветы уличных фонарей очерчивали непроглядно-черный силуэт Волрайдера, вжавшего его в кровать. Он задохнулся, подавившись собственной слюной. Волрайдер же не мог… Это все еще сон?

**спи.**

Нет, меньше всего на свете он сейчас хотел спать, но он не мог говорить, только жалобно скулить, пока чудовищная тяжесть выдавливала весь воздух из его легких. Его зрение помутилось, перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна, и он еще успел подумать — _ну пиздец, я сейчас подохну, меня найдут задушенным в постели и напишут, что так и было…_

*

Что-то действовало ему на нервы. Он слишком долго соображал, что именно, потому что даже просто собрать мысли в кучу было той еще задачкой. Свет загорался и гас где-то напротив лица.

Когда ощущения вернулись к нему в достаточной мере, чтобы начать осознавать происходящее, он понял, что это светился экран телефона. Кому это понадобилось писать ему в такую срань? Он бросил взгляд на часы — десять пятнадцать. Ладно, было не так уж рано, но он прекрасно знал, что большинство его коллег проявляли активность по утрам только в вопросах жизни и смерти.

_Синди: привет чувак какие-то типы из Меркофф ошиваются возле моего офиса кому ты уже нассал в тапки?_

_ Майлз: Не знаю ничего._

_ Синди: колись что ты натворил я не хочу чтобы они привели друзей_

_ Синди: они мне тут всех распугивают_

_ Майлз: Я подергал их за косички, и теперь они думают, что между нами что-то есть._

Он отбросил телефон и встал с кровати, потягиваясь. Отключившись, он уже не видел снов (слава богу). Но теперь чувствовал себя так, словно всю ночь вагоны разгружал. И вишенкой на торте — Меркофф все же заинтересовались им.

_Ну, они хотя бы не знают наверняка, что это был я,_ подумал он, переместившись в гостиную.

Он посмотрел в левый угол. Волрайдер сидел на полу, спиной упираясь в край дивана, и читал. Каким-то образом он забрался в старый чемодан и вытряхнул из него все содержимое, свалив посреди комнаты в кучу. Прямо перед ним стопкой стояли те книги, которые Майлз не собирался больше никогда даже в руки брать.

По крайней мере, Волрайдер оставил в покое холодильник.

Справа, на кухонном столе, стояла миска запаренной овсянки и тарелка с тостами — или, если уж точнее, сам тостер, содранный со стены вместе с проводами, судя по его виду, и вместе со сгоревшими тостами внутри.

— Это еще что? — спросил Майлз. В горло словно сухих листьев натолкали.

**завтрак.**

— Что случилось с тостером?

**я переоценил его энергоемкость. и телевизора тоже.**

Майлз мученически вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста, очень тебя прошу, скажи, что не трогал ноут.

**не трогал.**

Майлз позволил облегчению затопить себя. Только это с утра и порадовало. Он съел овсянку, орудуя столовой ложкой, и отковырял парочку боле-менее необугленных кусков хлеба. Еда заняла у него куда больше времени, чем должна была; он все поглядывал на Волрайдера, пусть даже и знал, что тот просто читал — он мог видеть страницу его глазами. Но мыслями Майлз продолжал возвращаться к своему пробуждению в темноте — как он задыхался, обездвиженный Волрайдером; к тому моменту, когда он закончил есть, его руки дрожали.

Наконец, он прочистил горло.

— Теперь так будет каждую ночь?

Волрайдер впервые за утро встретился с ним взглядом.

**нет. если я продолжу питаться таким образом, я смогу делать это реже. большую часть ночей у тебя будет возможность отдохнуть. но больше я не стану предупреждать тебя заранее.**

О, так это было предупреждение?

— Те таблетки обезболивающего — чтобы я не мог проснуться?

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал подтверждение — **они не подействовали так, как я рассчитывал.**

— Так что, в следующий раз подмешаешь наркоты мне в ужин?

Волрайдер не сводил с него изучающего взгляда.

**в следующий раз я заставлю тебя силой. столько раз, сколько потребуется.**

Слова растворились в статике, заставив Майлза оцепенеть. Мысль о том, чтобы пройти через этот ад еще раз — возможно, еще не один раз — заставила его рассмотреть перестановку приоритетов: пункт номер три «разобраться с проблемой Волрайдера» отныне возглавлял его список. Но существовал всего один способ сделать это наверняка, и этот способ автоматически отменит все остальные пункты списка.

Нет, он справится. Столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы оставаться в живых. Теперь-то он понял, зачем Волрайдеру понадобилась помощь Вейлона — снизить нагрузку. Или, может, ему просто захотелось откушать страха посвежее, кто знает. Может, он проделал все это с ним, чтобы заставить себя ненавидеть, а потом питаться еще и ненавистью.

**я бы не стал причинять тебе боль, не будь мне это необходимо.**

Он зачем-то отложил книгу и встал, хотя даже не попытался приблизиться.

Майлз не знал, можно ли этому верить. Он попробовал засмеяться, и у него даже почти получилось.

— Все хотел спросить. Почему ты всегда выражаешься так по-книжному?

Волрайдер склонил голову набок, и его удивление доставило Майлзу своеобразное удовлетворение.

**разговорная речь… менее изящна.**

— Бедняжка, не повезло тебе со мной, — он пересек комнату и растянулся на диване. — Я то еще хамло.

**но ты знаешь, кто я, и откуда я взялся. было бы накладно заниматься поисками нового носителя, все ему объяснять с самого начала.** Волрайдер на секунду задумался. **хотя, есть еще вейлон…**

— Даже не мечтай, — оборвал Майлз, резко подскочив.

_Черт, я же ему еще рассказал._ Он доковылял до ноутбука и проверил почту — ни слова. Ну, этого и стоило ожидать, учитывая, что вчера он так и не ответил на письмо.

_"Вейлон,_

_ Люди Меркофф меня ищут. Не думаю, что они знают обо мне (или сейчас я тебе не писал бы), но я, наверное, залягу на дно. Еще не решил, куда подамся._

_ Пожалуйста, ответь._

_ Майлз"_

Он снова проверил телефон. Синди прислала еще одно полное драматизма сообщение, но ничего срочного на первый взгляд в нем не было. Он начал продумывать, что взять с собой, если действительно придется срочно сваливать. Одежда. Его потрепанная куртка, от которой он так и не избавился, потому что если он все равно окажется в опасности и впереди будут тяжелые времена, он хотел выглядеть стильно — нельзя же отказывать себе в приятной компании старой подружки. На этот раз, конечно же, побольше денег. Книги для Волрайдера, раз уж он такой беспокойный, а к ноуту его подпускать нельзя. Аптечка.

И… куда он поедет? На юг, в Денвер, возможно? Он может запросто затеряться в большом городе, почему нет. Или на северо-запад, в горы, чтобы затаиться в глуши. Без машины, ну да. Но он мог хотя бы сумку собрать на всякий случай. Это было бы вполне разумно.

Вместо этого он продолжил сидеть перед ноутом, вяло надеясь на ответное письмо от Вейлона. Его не оставляло чувство тревоги и совсем немного — ощущение западни (в основном, потому что он не переступал порог своей квартиры с тех пор, как вернулся домой). Но он не знал, как далеко может отойти от Волрайдера, а шататься с ним на пару по улицам определенно еще не был готов. В общем, сейчас он сделал то, что делал всегда, когда отсиживался после своих расследований — ограничился контактами с самыми доверенными лицами, с теми, кого мог назвать друзьями. Никто из них не удивлялся, услышав его после затяжного молчания, он частенько пропадал с радаров. Почти все они и сами были журналистами, парочка даже промышляла фрилансом, и у каждого из них были дела поинтереснее, чем сидеть и скучать по Майлзу Апшеру.

**горы,** внезапно сказал Волрайдер. **там я смогу защитить тебя.**

_Ага, но защитить от чего конкретно?_ — подумал он, не особо рассчитывая на ответ. Он с легкостью мог представить полчища прихвостней Меркофф — сначала они будут посылать соглядатаев, потом частных детективов, потом наемных убийц, спецназ, вертолеты… Волрайдер будет выпиливать их всех, одних за другими. Горы трупов будут расти, пока не похоронят их под собой.

У Майлза внутренности скрутило от этих мыслей, но так происходило практически от всего в это утро. У овсянки оставалось все меньше шансов задержаться в его желудке надолго.

— Я не говорю «нет», — не стал Майлз сразу отказываться. — Но должно быть решение получше.

Пусть он и не хотел всерьез рассматривать такой вариант, но если вокруг будут другие люди, то, может быть, Волрайдер найдет еще кого-нибудь, кем сможет питаться, хотя бы по чуть-чуть, просто чтобы хоть немного ослабить давление.

Он вспомнил, что так и не ответил Синди.

_Майлз: Я сыт по горло Меркофф. Пусть проворачивают свои темные делишки подальше от меня. Так им и передай, если снова объявятся._

В каком-то смысле так оно и было. Он действительно больше не собирался затевать официальное расследование и копать под Меркофф, но только потому что теперь знал их возможности, знал достаточно, чтобы сделать себе одолжение и даже не пытаться об этом написать. Если дружки Вейлона из общества по борьбе с мировым злом считают, что им по силам прилюдно раздавить эту гидру, что ж, это одно дело.

А если Майлз решит попробовать разыскать остальные их исследовательские центры и помешать им творить всякие непотребства… ну, это уже совсем другое дело. Не то чтобы он специально искал себе приключений на задницу. Но одна мысль не давала ему покоя, назойливо ворочаясь где-то на задворках сознания — а что, если есть еще существа, подобные Волрайдеру? Что, если в следующий раз у них получиться использовать их, как идеальное оружие?

Майлз потер глаза. Слишком много факторов надо было учесть, а он всегда был плох в расчетах. Его размышления снова вернулись к Вейлону — он с ним вообще когда-нибудь снова заговорит?

Мессенджер пиликнул новым сообщением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * When The Levee Breaks - Led Zeppelin


	9. Chapter 9

_"Майлз,_

_ Не сбегай. Если пустишься в бега, они будут знать наверняка. Сохраняй спокойствие. Я скоро свяжусь с тобой._

_ Вейлон"_

  
— Отлично, именно то, что я хотел услышать.

Он оттолкнулся от стола, зацепившись взглядом за камеру, и вспомнил кое о чем, что собирался сделать с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел ее на витрине.

Он неспеша включил ее и поставил на стол, развернув дисплей к себе, чтобы видеть съемку.

— Это Майлз. Я записываю свой опыт жизни носителя Волрайдера на случай, если… ну, думаю, на тот случай, если для меня все закончится очень плохо. Я мог бы потешить себя иллюзией, что это видео для личного пользования, но каковы шансы, что я забуду хоть что-то из всего этого, раз это уже случилось, и именно со мной? В общем, если вы это смотрите, поздравляю вас с вашим новым Волрайдером и, видимо, добро пожаловать обратно в наш бренный мир. Не уверен пока, как это все работает. Надеюсь, вы любите движуху.

**майлз, ты ведь понимаешь, что если у меня появится новый носитель, я смогу сам ему все объяснить.**

Волрайдер подобрался со спины, пока он говорил, и просто стоял (висел?) над душой, наблюдая.

— Ага, но ты и половины бедняге не расскажешь, так ведь? — он выгнул шею, запрокидывая голову. — Это же не твой стиль.

**я скажу ему достаточно.**

— Достаточно, как же. — Майлз повернулся обратно к камере. — Не позволяйте ему морочить вам голову, он никогда не говорит все, что знает. И он всегда будет знать больше вас. А еще он сможет читать ваши мысли, так что, будет весело.

Пиликнул телефон, и Майлз выключил камеру. Сохраняй спокойствие — сказал ему Вейлон. Ему легко говорить, не он застрял в четырех стенах. Майлз решил, что сбежит из дома, как только подвернется случай, даже если это будет означать бегство от Меркофф. Даже если это будет означать, что ему придется делать это тайком.

Он устало потащился в спальню, перерыл там все, пока не нашел свою старую спортивную сумку, а потом набил ее нужными вещами. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Волрайдер пустил корни в потолок и теперь расползался там каким-то инфернальным мхом.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил он. — Кроме того, что сводишь меня с ума.

**растягиваюсь.**

— И почему ты делаешь это на потолке?

**потому что могу.**

Закатив глаза, Майлз поставил сумку возле стола и упал на стул. Пусть он не мог выйти за пределы своей квартиры, быть в курсе происходящего он все еще мог. И кто знает, возможно, он даже найдет что-нибудь действительно полезное, если закончит с расшифровкой документов, которую до сих пор откладывал.

Его взгляд скользнул к документам, вынесенным из Маунт Мэссив — они так и остались лежать на столе после того, как он отсканировал их, чтобы переслать Вейлону. Возможно, он что-то упустил, какую-то деталь, способную расставить все по местам.

Он провел большую часть дня, разбирая документы, делая пометки, вчитываясь в каждое слово снова и снова, мучительно вспоминая, в какой комнате какую из бумаг он подобрал.

Как-то так и прошел его день.

Время от времени он проверял свою почту, но его разум оставался полностью погружен в работу. Совсем как в то время, когда Вейлон только прислал ему зацепку. Словно не было последних дней, и вот он снова, как ни в чем ни бывало, работает над самым обычным делом. Алгоритм оставался стандартным для любого дела — прогнать через поиск имена, места, ключевые фразы. Кроме всего, что касалось Волрайдера, естественно. Но периодически ему попадался на глаза символ Проекта Волрайдер, этот странный узел с шариками. Возможно, кельтский символ? Поиск был достаточно безопасным, и он перешел по ссылке. Некоторые версии рисунка были вписаны в круг, у некоторых круг был посередине, и ни у одной не было сразу трех мелких кругов прямо посреди линий, но в целом все они были одинаковые.

— Троичность, что ли? — пробормотал Майлз.

Разум, тело, дух. Хотя, в его случае это скорее были бы страшный сон, наниты и Двигатель. Впрочем, что-то такое как раз и было в списке возможных трактовок — Творец, Разрушитель, Оплот. Уже больше похоже на правду.

Холодная рука опустилась на его плечо.

**сделай перерыв и поешь. ты все еще слаб.**

— Не, я еще не голодный, да и почти заканчиваю тут, — он бросил взгляд на часы и сам поразился тому, сколько, оказывается, уже прошло времени.

Волрайдер сжал пальцы.

**ты поешь, или я отберу у тебя контроль и заставлю тебя есть.**

Теперь ему удалось привлечь к себе внимание. Майлз и близко не подпускал Волрайдера к своим двигательным центрам с тех пор, как они вырвались из того кошмара, и допустить это сейчас, против собственной воли…

— Ладно-ладно, уже закончил.

Он поел в полной тишине под внимательным взглядом Волрайдера. Небо на горизонте начало темнеть, и он потер глаза, размышляя, откуда взялось это ощущение, словно ему под веки песка насыпали. И что хуже всего, начинала болеть голова — той особенно противной болью, которая зарождается в глубина черепа от глазниц. Хотя, нет, это было не хуже всего. Хуже всего было осознание, что скоро ему снова придется ложиться спать, а он понятия не имел, не обернется ли для него это очередным безудержным весельем.

Майлз быстро принял душ и отправился в кровать. Последний раз, когда он видел Волрайдера, тот все еще читал в гостиной. Это радовало. Пусть даже он не ожидал, что Волрайдер будет объедаться две ночи подряд, сам факт, что он не потащился следом, принес неожиданное облегчение.

*

На этот раз он сам оказался преследователем, изо всех сил старавшимся поймать Вейлона, зовущим его безостановочно. Но Вейлон убегал от него, точно так же, как Майлз и сам сбегал много раз прежде. Они бежали по коридорам через мужское отделение, и крики измененных эхом доносились им вслед. Но как только Вейлон резко затормозил перед дверцей подъемника, Майлз уже знал, что произойдет дальше.

Он бросился вперед на последнем дыхании, но его руки ударили по крупноячеистой сетке захлопнувшегося лаза. На одну долгую секунду он выхватил искаженное ужасом лицо Вейлона, их взгляды пересеклись. А потом все закончилось, и Майлз рухнул на колени, принимая поражение.

Но это еще был не конец.

Сильная рука прижала его лицом к сетке. Он задергался, сопротивляясь, ожидая в любой момент ножа в спину или треска костей в шее, но ничего из этого не происходило. В итоге он перестал дергаться. И тогда сверху, многократно отраженный от стен, прилетел душераздирающий вопль.

*

Он пришел в себя, задыхаясь. Волрайдер снова удерживал его, но он не хотел туда возвращаться, только не снова. Он открыл рот, чтобы закричать, и тяжелая ладонь Волрайдера погасила крик, накрыв его лицо. Но его мысли он заткнуть не мог, и внутри Майлз продолжал твердить, словно мантру — _нет-нет-нет-НЕТНЕТНЕТ!_

Наверное, он все же потерял сознание, потому что следующее, что он осознал — его больше никто не держит. Волрайдер, наконец-то, угомонился, и теперь Майлз просто лежал на боку, тяжело дыша, а наниты холодной простыней обернули его тело.

— Легче ведь не станет, да? — его голос прозвучал надтреснуто и слишком громко в душном воздухе спальни. — Все должно быть хуже некуда, каждый раз, чтобы ты смог получить именно то, что тебе нужно.

**да.**

Такого ответа он и ждал, и это подтверждение выжало из него последние остатки сил. Он лежал без движения, сердце тяжело ухало в груди, и единственное, о чем он мог думать, это что совсем скоро ему придется снова уснуть.

**мне жаль.**

Голос Волрайдера был тихим, и несмотря на то, что он раздавался прямо у Майлза в голове, звучал он, казалось, где-то над ухом. Он звучал, как сотни тонких шепотков, как…

— У тебя комары в роду не водились? — пробормотал Майлз.

Волрайдер издал покашливающий звук.

**майлз, я тебе обещаю, если еще раз отпустишь в мой адрес одну из своих второсортных шуточек, я найду себе нового носителя.**

— Эй, каждый справляется со стрессом, как умеет.

**мне жаль,** повторил он еще раз. Он сжал его руку в имитации успокаивающего жеста, и Майлз позволил своим глазам закрыться.


End file.
